


ART - We Were of One Mind... Once

by Tarlan



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Telepathy, Trope Bingo Round 4, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created to meet the Trope Bingo prompt: telepathy/mindmeld</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts), [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts), [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts), [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts), [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).



This is my last prompt for Round 4 of Trope_Bingo and having recently re-watched **X-MEN: Days of Future Past** , I couldn't resist creating this wallpaper.

**Click on the image for wallpaper size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/680697/680697_original.jpg)

 


	2. ART - For Fandom Stocking 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional color variations created for Fandom Stocking 2015

These are all the additional color variations for **X-MEN: FIRST CLASS**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/718842/718842_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/719025/719025_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/719140/719140_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/719418/719418_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/719750/719750_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/720055/720055_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/745902/745902_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/746089/746089_original.jpg)   

   


End file.
